After All This Time
by We Are All Infinite
Summary: This story is about Harry and Ginny running into each other at a Quidditch event an year after the war. They hadn't had any contact over that single year. What will happen when they meet? Will they fall in love again? Read to find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**strangeways- Wow. That was the longest review I've ever seen. The reason I put the authors note up before actually posting the story is because I wanted to see what people thought about it and give me feedback which was what you did so thank you. I'll be sure to fix those flaws in this chapter. Hope you enjoy and again Thank You!**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Flat hunting_

I woke up in my twin sized bed in my small cozy room back at the Burrow. I had gotten back from my last year at Hogwarts about two weeks ago. To be honest I actually missed it. Before I knew I would be able to go back but now...

There was nothing I can do about that now.

Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Ginny Weasley. Ginny is short for Ginevra but I absolutely hate that name so people call me Ginny. I'm 17 years old though I'll be 18 in August and this here is the story of how I met and fell in love with Harry James Potter... again.

* * *

After I took a shower and got dressed in my favorite pair of Muggle jeans and a black tanktop I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail. Then, after I pulled on my black Converse and grabbed a jacket I went downstairs where my parents were sitting at the kitchen table. My mum reading Witch Weekly and sipping on a cup of tea while my dad read the Daily Prophet and sipped on a cup of black coffee.

I sat down across from my mother and filled my plate with eggs and bacon.

"Oh good morning dear. I didn't hear you come down." said my mother putting down the magazine.

"Good morning." I responded pouring myself a cup of orange juice.

"So what are your plans for today Gin-Gin?" asked my father. I rolled my eyes at the pet name. "It's just Ginny dad. Today I was actually going to goandfindanewflattolivein." I said saying the last part quickly so they wouldn't hear. "WHAT?!" shouted my mother. I winced. So much for them not hearing.

"Mum. I'm 17 almost 18. I don't think it's a good idea for me to living here with my parents. Especially if I'm going to be looking for a job. It's not that I don't like living here it's just not ... right." I explained.

She sighed. "I guess you're right. But why not wait until you actually find a job before moving out?" she asked.

"Actually I already kind of found a job." I said.

"You did?" chorused my parents.

I nodded slowly. "Yes I did. I'm going to be the new chaser for the Holyhead Harpies." I said. My mother gasped and my dad started clapping loudly.

"Oh congratulations dear!" cried my mother as she came to hug me. I grinned.

"I start practice tomorrow. I want to start looking for a flat today because I'm not sure I will have time for that later." I explained.

"Are you going alone? Because I can come with you, If you want?" she offered.

"No, it's fine. This is something I have to do alone." I said leaving out the part that I was taking Hermione with me as to not hurt her feelings. Then all of a sudden my mums head snapped up to look at my father.

"Um.. so you're going to.. participate in games. Professional games?" asked my mother. I nodded confused. "Yes, why?"

"And you're going to... play against _other_ teams?" she asked slowly.

Have they gone nuts? "Yes, Mum. Why are you acting so weird?"

"You're even going to play against the Falcons?" asked my father.

I nodded. "Can someone explain to me what's going on!" I screamed standing up.

"Please Ginny. Sit down and we'll explain." said my father putting down his newspaper. I thought I saw a picture of _him _on the cover but I ignored it. I didn't want anything to do with him. I sat down and my mother opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Hermiones patronus.

_Ginny, where are you?! You're late;hurry!_ it said. I sighed. "I have to go." I said standing up.

"Just stay for one minute!" said my mother.

"I can't now, Mum. I'm sorry."

"Ginny!" shouted my father as I walked out the door.

"Later!" I shouted back and Apparated away.

* * *

"Ginny, where have you been?!" shouted Hermione Granger, my best friend. Her and my brother, Ron, had moved in with a each other a few months ago and were living in a small flat in the Muggle world near the Ministry.

"Sorry got held up. I'm here now so lets get going." I said. Hermione sighed and grabbed her purse and a jacket before leaving the flat with me trailing behind her.

We walked down the street together in silence. I caught sight of a small cafe a few blocks away. "Have you had breakfast?" I asked.

"Just some coffee. Why?"

"I didn't finish my breakfast thanks to you. So you wanna grab something to eat?" I asked pointing at the cafe. Hermione nodded and me headed towards the small shop. When we entered we ordered some bagels and muffins. While we waited for our order we sat at a table next to the window.

"So when does practice start?" asked Hermione. As soon as I got news that I made the team Hermione was the first person I went to.

"Tomorrow." I sighed.

"Nervous?" she said smiling. I nodded. A waitress came over and placed a tray with our order on the table.

"Thank you." said Hermione.

The waitress nodded and left. "You'll do fine Gin. You're awesome." she said trying to encourage me.

"Says the girl who doesn't know anything about the sport." I said taking a bite of my buttered bagel.

"Hey! I know something about Quidditch!" defended Hermione.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really. Like what?" I challenged.

"Like um- I know that.. um... there are three Chasers!" she said. "Two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker."

"Please 'Mione. A five year-old knows that!" I said. She glared at me and threw a muffin at me. I ducked and laughed. She threw another one at me and since I was distracted.. it hit me right in the forehead.

* * *

After we left the cafe about ten minutes later we started on my hunt for a new flat. We saw about 20 flats so far but none of them was something I liked. They were either too big, too small, too ugly, too elegant, not elegant enough, too pricey. After about five hours of looking at flats we were both tired.

"Come on Ginny! It's two in the afternoon and we hadn't had any lunch! I'm starved." complained Hermione.

"Stop complaining. We only have one left." I said glancing at the list that I made yesterday. "This one is too far away to walk so we're going to have to Apparate." I said.

"Fine by me." said Hermione.

I grabbed Hermiones hand and apparated us to the last place. We landed in a dark alleyway.

"Where are we Ginny?" asked Hermione as she looked around the alley.

"I had to Apparate us here so none of the Muggles will see." I said.

"I didn't know you wanted a flat in the Muggle world." said Hermione as we left the disgusting place and walked out into the street that was full of people.

"All I want is to move out of The Burrow. Mum has me nuts cleaning and cooking and more cleaning. It's a nightmare. I love her but I just need some space you know?" I said. Hermione nodded.

"I know what you mean. That's the reason Ron and I moved out." she said. "Nice area though. I prefer living in a quiet neighborhood and not in the city though."

"We're here!" I said grinning. After walking a couple of blocks we reached a nice building. The two of us walked up tons of stairs until we reached the top floor which was where the apartment was.

As I opened the door and walked in I immediately knew this was the one. The walls were a darkish green. There was one dark brown sofa with small white pillows the living room with a light brown coffee table in the middle. In the wall there was a huge painting with two smaller paintings next to it. On either side of the couch there was two lamps. It was just perfect.

Next room was the kitchen. The walls were a kind of dark green. There was a white counter in the middle of the kitchen with black cabinets under it. In the corner of the counter there was a small round sink and a flower vase in the middle of the counter top. Hanging from the ceiling was two lamps.

We walked into the dining room. It was small. Dark brown walls with a green design on one of them and a black glass dining room table in the middle with four matching chairs and four place mats. The floors were wood and there was a lamp hanging from the ceiling similar to the kitchen though this one was white.

As we walked into one of the bedrooms I couldn't believe my eyes. The walls were brown there was a queen sized bed with white sheets and a dark brown blanket on top. There was also two light gray pillows. Next to the bed there was a green nightstand table with four small drawers on top and two big ones under. On top of the nightstand table was a white lamp and a small flower vase with some yellow flowers. In the middle of the room was a round fluffy carpet on top of the wood floors. On the other side of the room was a walk-in-closet and there was another door that led into a bathroom.

The floor of the bathroom was light brown. The cabinets were dark brown with two white sinks over it. On the wall there was two shelves to put any perfumes or lotions. Then what surprised me was the huge round bath. It was white and it had a long dark brown table next to it with a place to put her shampoo and soap.

"It's all so... brown." I said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Who cares. Do you like it?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno. Do you see me living here?" I asked.

Hermione thought about it a little bit but then nodded. "I think I do. I mean I don't know it's just so you. This flat is a bit big for only one person but you can find a flatmate. Or not. Either way it's amazing Gin!" said Hermione grinning. I grinned back.

"Come on let's go look at the rest of the flat." I said pulling her out of the bathroom.

* * *

We must have stayed there for about two hours. Hermione was right. This flat was so me. So after we left the flat and Hermione went home I went to talk to the woman that was sitting in the front desk of the buildings lobby.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to know how much the flat on the top floor cost." I said.

The lady nodded and smiled. "Everyone comes in to look at that flat but they leave after I tell them the price." she said.

"That expensive huh?" I asked. She grinned and nodded.

"2.500 pounds a month." she said. My mouth dropped open.

"I- um." I sighed. "I can't say I'm surprised. It's an amazing flat." I said.

"Yes, it is." said the lady. I calculated in my head how much I would have to pay in a year.

"So 30.000 pounds a month?" I asked.

"Yes."

Will I be able to pay? I mean a professional Quidditch player wins a lot of money. And I mean A LOT! I have money saved up in Gringotts and I can get another job if necessary. Oh please, who am I kidding I wouldn't have time for another job. But the flat was so beautiful!

"I'll take it."

* * *

The lady seemed surprised when I said I would buy it. I don't blame her. It was a lot of money and my mum would probably kill me when she found out but hey it's my money. There was a whole stack of papers to fill out so it took me about half an hour to fill that out. When I finished I handed it to the front desk lady and left telling her I'll be back in about 2 hours with the money. When I left the building it was four-thirty in the afternoon according to my watch so I walked to a nearby restaurant and ordered a ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of Muggle soda. I finished and paid the waitress and left.

I apparated away to Diagon Alley and headed towards the wizarding bank. As I walked down the streets there was lots of talk of. Some of it confused me.

"I know! He's amazing!" said a girl as I walked past her and her friend.

I chose to ignore it and kept on walking. Once I reached the bank I opened the door and headed to the goblin in charge.

"How may I help you?" he asked not even bothering to look up from his paperwork. Goblins were so rude.

"I'd like to know how much I had in my vault." I said. "Name?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Ginevra Weasley." When he heard my name he looked up and stared at me.

"Weasley huh? Sister of Ronald Weasley the one who destroyed Gringotts?"

"Yes. I am terribly sorry by the way." I said hoping he wouldn't give me a hard time. He sighed and snapped his fingers. Another goblin appeared and handed him a piece of parchment.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. Age 17. Daughter of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett Weasley?"

"Yes sir."

"Hand me over your wand." he ordered. I did as I was told and handed him my wand. He studied it and nodded handing it back to me. "Hold out your index finger." Again I did as I was told and held out my finger. I winced as he pinched my finger and a drop of my blood fell onto a piece of parchment. He studied it for a moment and handed me a key.

I climbed into the small cart that would take me to my vault and held on. I hated this part. A few horrifying minutes later I reached my vault and unlocked it. The door clicked open and I walked in. There were short piles of galleons all over the place. I grabbed a small bag and began filling it with galleons and knuts and sickles. Once I thought I had enough I left getting back into the cart.

I went back to the goblin who had tended to me before and placed the bag on the counter. He looked up and raised one eyebrow. "I'd like to exchange this to Muggle money please." I said. He sighed and grabbed the bag leaving. About ten minutes later he was back with the bag. "Sign here." he said pointing to a parchment. I did. "Here." I signed again.

"And here." he said. After everything was done I grabbed my money and placed it in my purse.

* * *

I apparated back to the building that Hermione and I had been to and handed the lady the money. She raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. After counting it and putting it away she handed me a key that had the number 315 on it. I smiled.

"When can I move in?" I asked. "Whenever you like." she answered.

"Thank you so much!" I said grinning.

The lady smiled. "Just doing my job." she answered.

* * *

I thought about going over to Hermiones to tell her that I had bought the flat but I decided against it. It has been a long day and I was tired. Plus Hermione was probably busy. So I apparated for the hundredth time that day but this time I was going home.

It wasn't really home anymore. I wouldn't be living in it anymore but I grew up at the Burrow. So many happy memories.

_It will always be home, _I thought smiling as I opened the door to the Burrow. The smell of mashed potatoes and chicken hit me. God I was so hungry. "Mum! I'm home!" I yelled as I kicked off my shoes and hung my jacket on the coat racket.

I walked into the kitchen where my mum was busy cooking. "Hello, dear." she said smiling. "Need help?" I offered.

"Yes. Do you mind making the salad?" she asked. I went over and began chopping carrots.

"How was flat hunting today?"

"Exhausting." I answered truthfully. My mother chuckled. "Find anything you liked?"

Here it goes. Time to break the news to her. "Actually I did. It's a flat in muggle London. In the city. It's very nice. Hopefully you'll be able to see it." I answered. She looked at me. "I hope so too. How much?"

"Um not much." I lied. I heard mum snort. "Nice try Gin. Now come on. How much?" she asked. I sighed and took a deep breath. "2.500 pounds per month." I whispered. I heard a crash and I knew that a plate had fell. "Per month?" my mum whispered after a few minutes of silence. I nodded.

"Well, how much is that in a year?"

"30.000 pounds." I answered.

"Where will we get the money?"

I sighed. My mum was just so.. ughh! I placed the knife on the counter and slowly turned around. "Mum." I started. "This is _my _flat. _I'm_ going to pay for it. Not you. I'm going to start in _professional _Quidditch mum. I'll be paid a lot of money. Plus I already payed the first month." I said.

My mum gasped. "You mean.. you already bought it?"

I nodded closing my eyes waiting for the argument that was about to happen. It never came. Instead my mum came up to me and hugged me. "Oh Ginny!" she cried. "Look at you all grown up. Making your own decisions." she said crying into my shoulder. I smiled as I rubbed her back. This was going to be a long night.

"So when are you moving out?" she asked as she wiped her tears with her apron. I shrugged turning back to making the salad.

"Soon. Maybe in about two days." I said.

"If you need any help with moving in you just ask me." she said as she took plates out to set the table. "Here I'll finish the salad. Why don't you set the table." I grabbed the plates she handed me and began placing them on the table.

"All I need to move in is my clothes and personal belongings which isn't much." I said. I noticed the disappointment that crossed her face.

"Oh okay."

"But if you want I would like for you to come over when I move in." I said.

My mums face lighted up. "I would love to, Gin." she said.

I smiled.

_Anything to make my mum happy, _I thought.

* * *

**There I finished. Hope you liked it. Please review and any feedback is welcome. Negative or positive.**

**Goodbye xx**

_Carolina_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Meeting again**

I woke up the next day with butterflies in my stomach. I took a warm shower to try to calm the nerves but it didn't work. I went down the stairs dressed in black sweatpants and a green Holyhead Harpies t-shirt. I managed to eat my breakfast without throwing up and after saying goodbye to Mum, I Apparated to The Harpies Quidditch Pitch.

When I got there I went to the changing rooms and opened my locker that Gwenog had showed me on the tour she had given me a few day ago.

"Hello, Ginny," greeted one of the other chasers, Samantha. Everyone called her Sam, she was short and had short brown hair. Her eyes were hazel and she had a long pointed nose.

"Hello," I greeted back smiling. Once we were both dressed in our training robes we left the changing rooms and went to join the rest of the team on the pitch with our brooms.

"Alright girls! Listen up! This is the first practice of the season so we're just going to go through some basic drills. Also this is the very first professional practice of Ginny, Jenny and Tori so everyone make them feel welcome," said Gwenog as she smiled to me and the other two new girls. Jenny was a tall Beater with blond curly hair and Tori was another Chaser with medium length black hair with blond tips.

"I want the Chasers to be up there working on their flying skills while the Beaters throw Bludgers at them. Hailey, I'm going to release the Snitch and you're going to seek it. The Snitch is charmed so that it goes _really _fast so it'll be a little harder to catch then a regular Snitch. And I'm going to work on my keeping. So up, up, up!" she ordered blowing her whistle.

All the girls flew up in the air and went to their respective places. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and when Sam passed me the ball I flied around with the Quaffle tucked safely in my arms as the two Beaters, Jenny and Amber, shot Bludgers at me.

That's what I spent the next 7 hours doing.

* * *

After practice was over at 2:30 the team filed back to the changing rooms to shower and change out of the dirty robes. I stepped in the shower and ten minutes later I was out.

I went back to the lockers wrapped in a white towel with the Holyhead Harpies logo on it. I dressed quickly and was about to leave when Gwenog called me back.

"I want everyone in the meeting room in five!" she yelled in as she passed by the lockers.

In a few minutes, when everybody was dressed we went to the meeting room. The room was small with green walls and a long black table in the middle with enough chairs for everybody. There was a small white board on the head of the table that read 'Welcome to a new season'.

"Alright, ladies," said Gwenog as everyone of us took a seat in a black chair.

"I gathered you here to talk about tonight. Now, I know this is short notice but tonight is The Quidditch Season Kick-off. I know the majority of you have already been to one or at least heard of them. For those who don't it's basically a boring ball that you dress up and take a date so you can meet the other teams that we would be competing this season with. So, dress nicely and be at The Ministry at eight o'clock sharp. Understood?" We all nodded.

"Good. There will be reporters outside, don't answer any questions. Just keep a smile on your face and pretend you're happy to be there," she explained.

I laughed along with the other girls. Gwenog smiled, "Dismissed. I hope to see everybody there."

I got up and went to the Apparating point. I was about to Apparate away when I heard somebody call my name. I tuned around to see Sam running to catch up.

"Hey Ginny," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, Sam," I said.

"I was thinking if you would like to get ready together. You know for tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. What time?"

She grinned. "I was thinking maybe around 6:30?"

"Perfect," I smiled.

"Here's my address so you can floo over," she said handing over a piece of parchment.

"I'll see you then. Goodbye!" I said Apparating away.

* * *

I Apparated straight to my bedroom at The Burrow and threw myself on my bed. I was exhausted. The smell of Mums' cooking could be smelled from up here and I felt my stomach rumble with hunger. I didn't know if I should stay and sleep or go down to eat.

I ended up going downstairs where my parents were talking.

"When are we going to tell her?" I heard my mother ask.

"Soon. Maybe when she gets back from training," answered Dad.

I walked in and my mum smiled at me. "Ginny! I didn't hear you come in."

"I Apparated to my room. I was tired but I smelt food and ... well, here I am," I said.

Dad chuckled. "Well sit. Dinner's almost ready."

I sat down across from my father in my usual seat.

"How was practice today?" asked Mum. I didn't miss the look she gave my dad.

I smiled pretending I didn't see anything. "Great. Tonight's The Quidditch Season Kick-off. I have to be at The Ministry at eight o'clock."

"How exciting! What are you going to where?" asked my mum.

"I don't know. It's ... three o'clock. I have time," I said glancing at my wrist watch.

"Well, alright," said my mum as she served dinner. We ate in silence but I kept seeing my parents glancing at each other every five minutes. Like they wanted to say something but didn't know how to. I rolled my eyes.

"So who's going to this Kick-off?" asked Dad.

"All the professional Quidditch teams."

"Really?" said Mum with an interested look on her face. "What a great opportunity to meet the other teams."

I nodded. "That's why they're throwing it. So the teams get a chance to meet their competition before the season begins."

My parents listened and nodded. "More Ginny?" offered my mum.

"No thanks," I said standing up and placing my plate in the sink. "I'm going to Hermiones to see if she will go with me to Diagon Alley to buy some dress robes or something. Then I have to go to one of my teammates flat so we can get ready and then I have to go to The Ministry. I don't know when the Kick-off ends so don't wait up."

"Well have fun! But before you go Ginny, I wanted to know if any your classmates from Hogwarts are going to be there?" asked Dad.

"At The Ministry?" I asked. They nodded.

"I don't know. The only other person who went into professional Quidditch is Oliver Wood. Though I didn't know him that well. Why?"

"We were just wondering because, well ... you know H-," she started.

_ Ginny! Sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if you could come over earlier. Maybe around five o'clock. I understand if you can't so don't worry if you can't. See you then!, _said Sams patronus.

"I have to go. Don't have much time left. Bye!" I said stepping into the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Ron and Hermiones flat!" I yelled throwing the floo powder.

* * *

I landed in the living room of my brothers flat and saw Hermione sitting there reading a thick book. She looked up when she heard me land.

"Hey Gin!" she said getting up.

"Hey 'Mione. Sorry for not asking before coming but it's an emergency," I said.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I was actually getting pretty bored. I got out of work early and I was waiting for Ron to get back from work. He send me an owl saying The Ministry was hectic and he was going to be late."

"Probably because of the Kick-off," I told her.

"Oh that's right. I forgot it was today!"

"Me too. Gwenog told us today after practice so I don't have much time to go and buy a dress so I will love you forever if you come with me," I begged.

Hermione laughed. "Sure, sounds like fun! Just let me grab a jacket," she said before disappearing into her bedroom. She was back a minute later with a thin jacket.

"Lets go," she said.

We Apparated away to Diagon Alley and landed near Olivanders. "I was thinking maybe we can go to Madam Malkins first."

Hermione nodded and we headed over to the store full of dress robes. As we walked in the little bell over the door ringed.

"Hello! How may I help you?" greeted Madam Malkin.

"Hello, we were looking for dresses," I said.

"What type of dresses?" asked Madam Malkin.

"Dresses for a ball."

"Follow me!" she said smiling and led us to the back of the store where there was a bunch of different dresses.

How was I going to choose? There were so many! And I only had less than two hours!

"Here," said Madam Malkin coming to a halt in front of a rack full of long dresses. "You may choose anything you like and over there are the changing rooms," she said pointing to the other side of the room.

"I'll be at the counter if you need anything," she said walking away.

"Okay, where to start?" asked Hermione looking around.

I sighed and grabbed a handful of dresses and going to the changing rooms. I walked into a a changing stall and shut the curtain. I quickly stripped off my clothes and pulled on a long, strapless light blue dress with small sparkles all over it. I walked out and stood in front of the mirror. The dress was nice but it didn't seem like something somebody would wear to a ball.

"Do you like it?" I heard Hermione ask.

"It's pretty," I said.

"But it isn't something to wear to a ball," she finished. I nodded.

"Next," she said. I walked back in the stall and took off the dress and hung it on a different hook then the other dresses so I knew which dresses I have already tried on. The next dress was a dark purple dress with thin straps.

I didn't even bother trying it on. Purple clashed horribly with my hair. Next dress was long and the material was really soft. The top part of the dress was light orange and the bottom was light green. There was a thin gold belt separating the two parts. I stepped out and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I felt Hermione come up behind me and she took my hair out from the ponytail.

"It's beautiful, but more for a summer wedding," said Hermione.

I completely agreed with her. So for the next fifteen minutes I tried dress after dress after dress after dress.

After trying on the twentieth dress I turned around and was about to tell Hermione that I just wouldn't go to the ball when Madam Malkin came up with a long black bag.

"I found this in the back of the shop. Thought you might like it," she said handing me the bag.

I opened it and inside, I found a beautiful dress. It was emerald green with a high side slit, cut out back, and shimmering beaded clusters.

"It's designed by Betsy and Adam. Muggle designer," she explained.

"Go on, Ginny. Try it on," encouraged Hermione. I went to change into the wonderful dress.

When I came out and checked in the mirror I felt like somebody else. The dress was really amazing.

"You look beautiful! Green looks good on you," complimented Hermione. I grinned.

"I'll buy it. How much?" I asked turning around to face Madam Malkin.

"This dress wasn't exactly on sale, so it didn't have a price. But I'll sell it to you for 131 pounds," she said.

"That's pretty cheap," said Hermione.

"Yes, it is. 131 pounds. Take it or leave it," said Madam Malkin crossing her arms over her chest.

I ended up taking it.

* * *

At almost five I flooed to Sams flat.

"Sam?!" I shouted into the flat. I heard steps coming from the hallway and seconds later Sam appeared in the living room.

"Hello, Ginny. How are you?" she greeted me.

"Great, you?" I asked.

"Perfect. Here, I was just in my room getting everything ready. The makeup and such," she said leading me to a room with a queen sized bed with an orange blanket and a black nightstand. There was a huge television hanging on the wall and a door which I guessed was the closet.

"Is that your dress?" she asked eyeing the bag.

I nodded. "Yup. Bought it little while ago in Diagon Alley."

"Can I see it?" she asked her hazel eyes sparkling.

I laughed at her anxiety. "Yes, go ahead," I said laying the bag on the bed. Sam unzipped the bag and gasped when she saw the dress.

"It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, it is. Where's your dress?" I asked glancing around the room to see if the dress was there.

"Here," she said going over to the door and opening it. She disappeared into the dark closet and minutes later she came bag holding a long neon cerise colored mesh dress. It was stunning yet simple with the main feature being a beaded floral applique one shoulder strap sweeping along the empire bodice. There was soft pleats in the skirt and it just looked amazing.

"It'll look amazing on you, Sam!" I said.

She beamed. "Thank you. Well we should get going. Have you taken a shower yet?"

"After practice," I said.

"Why don't you take a quick shower here? I already took a shower," she said.

"Okay, I won't be long," I told her before going into her bathroom. I took a quick ten minute shower and when I got out I slipped on a white robe that Sam had left for me. I walked out to find Sam watching TV.

"Oh great you're out. Do you want me to do your makeup first?" she asked turning off the TV.

"Sure!" I said sitting down in a comfy chair in front of her mirror. She came over and magically dried my hair. First she applied a light coat of eyeliner and mascara and next she put on some black eye-shadow. Then with a large brush she applied a small amount of blush on my pale cheeks and lastly she put on some lip gloss.

"Done!" she said smiling proudly at her work. I checked in the mirror and smiled.

"Wow! You transformed me! It looks great."

"Glad you like it. Next, hair," she said grabbing her wand and muttering a spell. The tip of her wand glowed a bright orange and she laid it on the table.

With a thin brush, she combed my hair and split into two parts. With her wand she started curling my hair piece by piece.

"I don't think curls will look good, so I'm going to do waves. Yeah?" she asked. I nodded.

It took a while but about forty minutes later my hair and make-up was finished.

"I'm finished. Now your turn!" I said getting up and pushing her on the chair. I did everything she did to me but instead of black eye shadow I put on some light brown eye shadow.

Since her hair was short, I straightened it with a spell Hermione had taught me in my fourth year at Hogwarts. I sprayed a bit of her Hairspray for Witches on her dark hair and I sprayed a bit on mine to keep the waves in place.

I checked the digital clock that Sam had on her nightstand. It read 6:50. We had an hour left.

"We should probably put on our dresses now," I said taking my dress out of its bag. I slipped off the robe and pulled the dress on over my undergarments. I went to stand in front of the floor-length mirror and adjusted the dress and my hair.

"What shoes are you going to wear?" asked Sam as she struggled with her dress. I went over to help her and shrugged.

"I have no clue."

"I have tons of different shoes. You can pick any pair you want," she said.

"Thanks."

"They're over here," she said turning on the lights of the walk in closet. The closet was filled with clothes of all kind. It all looked pretty expensive. On the back wall was shelves and shelves of shoes. There were boots, high heels and tennis shoes of all sorts.

"Choose any you want," she said grabbing a pair of high heels. I looked around and finally decided on a pair of shiny black high heels.

I went back to her room and slipped the shoes on. Next I grabbed my black purse and took out a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant that Fleur had given me for Christmas and a long silver earrings.

Sam was standing in front of the mirror putting on pearl earrings.

"You look nice," she said smiling.

"Thank you. So do you," I said.

"Thanks."

"So, you don't have a date do you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, you?"

She shook her head.

"We'll go together then," I said as we went into her living room.

"Meet you there," she said Apparating away.

After she was gone I grabbed my wand and disappeared with a _pop._

* * *

I landed next to Sam. We stared at the red carpet where there was a huge group of reporters shouting questions at the Quidditch players. I heard a _pop _behind me and turned around to see Jenny and Tori standing there.

Jenny had on a midnight blue chunky dress with elaborate beading along the side torso and shoulder and beautifully ruched bodice and highly on-trend sweetheart neckline.

Tori had on a red jersey one-shoulder dress with intricately beaded appliques throughout the shoulder that follows its way down the torso, ending in a side slit.

We decided to wait for the rest of team before heading in.

Gwenog arrived minutes later wearing a plum dress with a chiffon sash, empire waist, a chiffon braided back and lovely godets.

The last two to arrive were Amber and Hailey. Amber was wearing a dusty blue dress with a couture low draped neckline and cowl back. The waist and shoulders were beaded and her blond hair was wild and curly. She looked amazing just like Hailey who had chosen a one-shoulder stone clored dress with a beaded cutout neckline and fully draped tiered details.

Once we all greeted each other we walked down the red carpet and smiled for the cameras, not answering any of the questions being thrown at us. When we made it inside we went to find our seats.

I was sitting in between Hailey and Sam. Next to Sam was Amber and Jenny and next to Hailey was Gwenog and Tori. After everyone had arrived and had taken their seats, Minister Kingsley stood up and began his speech.

"Welcome everyone! Today we bring you here to witness this spectacular event that we hold every year! Now I'll keep this speech short. Last year the winners were The Holyhead Harpies," he said and everyone began clapping. I grinned.

"I will start with naming the teams and the players and they will walk one by one on the stage. First The Appleby Arrows!" he said.

After that I kind of tuned out. While Kingsley presented the teams I felt someones eyes on me but when I looked around I didn't see anyone. I began playing with my napkin but then I heard Kingsley say a familiar name.

I looked up to see everyone clapping and the whole Falmouth Falcons team standing on the stage. But what caught my eye was a certain raven-haired man with emerald green eyes and glasses on the bride of his nose. I couldn't see his face but when he got on stage and turned around I knew for certain that it was him. It was none other than Harry Potter.

* * *

After The Falmouth Falcons came The Holyhead Harpies. And after Kingsley announced every team dinner began. I ate a nice, delicious plate of mashed potatoes and beef. I ate a little bit and I couldn't help but keep glancing at the table where all The Falcons were sitting at. Once I looked to see Harry staring back at me but I quickly looked away. I just wanted to get out of there.

One dinner was over the tables disappeared and the lights dimmed lightly. The band started playing music and the dance floor began filling. The whole team went to the dance floor but I went over to the bar to grab a drink.

"A firewhisky please," I told the barman. He nodded and handed me cup with the gold liquid. I took a small sip and watched Amber and Hailey dance with a pair of cute men. I smiled, my teammates were such flirts.

"Hello," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Harry standing a few steps away from me.

"Um ... hi," I said in a small voice.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good. You? It's been a while," I said.

"Indeed. I'm good."

"I didn't know you were in professional Quidditch," I said.

"Well it's my first season. I found out about a month ago. I've just made it public a few days ago," he explained.

I nodded and took another sip of my drink.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. Shocked, I looked at him. I don't know what I was expecting but that wasn't it.

"I was jerk. Before ... after the war I thought you needed space. I know that's no excuse but still. Then, I thought you had moved on because you seemed so happy-"

"I was pretending. For the sake of my mum. And George, and everyone. Why would I be happy when I had lost my brother. And a lot of other people," I said.

"I know but I ... I'm just sorry. I ... didn't ..." he stuttered.

"No letters while I was Hogwarts. No type of communication-"

"I know! You don't know how many times I picked up a quill and started writing, but nothing seemed good enough. What was I supposed to write to somebody who just lost a brother because of me?" His expression looked hurt and desperate. I felt sorry for him. He still thought it was his fault. But no! I wasn't about to pity him.

"You didn't seem to have a problem talking to Ron," I snapped.

"That's different!"

"How?!" People were starting to look at us but I didn't care.

"Can we please go sit down and talk?" he asked.

I glared at him but followed him to a small table in the corner.

"The reason I didn't talk to you was because I thought you blamed me for everything. For everyone dying. The day after the war I did't talk to anybody. I went to the dorm and slept but when I woke up Ron and Hermione were there. They forced me to talk. When Ron left, Hermione forced me to go talk to you. When I went down I saw you and Dean sitting in the couch talking. I thought you moved on," he explained.

"Dean came to me. His sister had died. You know Dean's a Muggleborn and his sister isn't magical. Death Eaters got her and killed her. I was just lending an ear," I said softly.

"Well ... I guess I could have asked you before coming to conclusions," he said. I laughed.

"You think?"

Harry smiled. "So we're good?"

"Hell no." His face dropped. "Don't think because you explained everything doesn't mean I'm not mad at you for not sending a letter or anything."

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked hopefully.

"How?" I asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "Dinner sometime?"

I thought about it for a minute. I really want to forgive him but I also didn't want to be desperate and forgive him that easily. "I'll think about it," I said.

"Great. Owl me then?"

I nodded. He grinned.

"So?" he said.

"So?" I said.

He smiled. "Chaser huh? Can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah, well. Seeker? Who would've known. I always thought you'd be an auror," I told him.

He shrugged. "I have been helping The Auror Office track down Death Eaters after the war but now that most of them are in Azkaban I thought I'd do something else."

I nodded and finished the rest of my firewhisky.

* * *

I spent the rest of the night talking to Harry. Even if I hadn't totally forgiven him, it was nice to talk to him again. At around one in the morning when I was about to disapparate back to The Borrow I saw Harry running up to me.

"Here, you forgot this," he said handing me my handbag.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight. Owl you tomorrow yeah?"

He grinned. "Great!"

I smiled and disapparated to The Burrow.

* * *

When I arrived home, the lights were all out. They were probably already asleep. I tiptoed to my room avoiding the creaky steps and went into my bedroom. I slipped out of my dress and went to the bathroom and washed off my make-up. After changing into a pair of shorts and a vest I climbed into my bed.

I couldn't wait until the next day. I was finally going to move in to my new flat!

I also thought about that day. I told Harry I would owl him to tomorrow. And he said he wanted to have dinner sometime. Maybe I could ask Hermione for advice.

No, Hermione would encourage me to say yes. I should talk to somebody else who I knew wouldn't make me do something. Somebody like Luna.

Yeah, Luna. I hadn't talked to her in a while. I could owl her tomorrow after I moved in. Most people thought Luna was a dumb weirdo who didn't know anything, but Luna wasn't like that. Sure she believed in creatures who nobody had heard of but since when was believing a bad thing. We lived in a magical world. Anything could happen.

I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

**_A/N- Sorry it took a while for me to update. I was working on my other story. Enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is about Ginny moving in and a date with Harry and Ginny. _**

**_ Below I will leave the links to the dressed of The Harpies:_**

****_Ginny- dress/Mesh-Shirred-Dress_21820-A12153 (imagine the dress to be green)_

****_Sam- dress/Mesh-Beaded-Applique_25080-XS4404 (imagine the lady with shorter hair ;) )_

_ Hailey- dress/Caplet-Tiered-Dress_28890-2757_

_Amber- dress/Mesh-Cowl-Neck-Long-Dress_28440-49418_

_Gwenog- dress/Charmeuse-Halter-Dress-with-Chiffon-Sash_218 20-BA1949_

_Tori- dress/Jersey-One-Shoulder-Dress-with-Heavy-Beading _21824-JP610_

_Jenny- dress/Beaded-One-Shoulder-Long-Dress_23660-14014_

_~Carolina∞_


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, while I was eating breakfast an owl flew in and landed in front of me. I immediately recognized it as Hermione's owl, Carl. There was a letter tied to Carl's leg so I quickly untied it and fed the brown owl a piece of bread. He ate it quickly and I fed it another.

_Ginny,_

_ What time should I be at The Burrow to help you pack? Ron will meet us at the flat later._

_ Hermione_

I summoned a quill and wrote a response on the back telling her to be here by one o'clock. After I was done I tied it to the owls leg and it flew off. I quickly finished eating and went to take a shower. When I got out it was almost one, so I got dressed and began folding my clothes and packing them neatly away into the boxes.

After a few minutes of packing, Hermione walked in dressed in her work clothes.

"Sorry for being late. I just got out of work," she said as we hugged.

"Don't worry. I just started."

She nodded and she too began folding clothes. Shortly afterwards my mum joined us and soon my room was full of boxes and clothes.

"Ginny, where do you want to put the shoes?" asked Hermione.

I looked up from where I was folding my jumpers. "Oh, just put them in that box over there," I said pointing to a box that was sitting on my bed.

My mum came out of my small walk-in closet. "I never knew you had so much things dear! What time do you have to be at the flat?"

"I told the front lady that I'd be there by three. It is now ... two," I said looking at my watch.

"Okay, we have an hour. We must get moving. Here is all your shoes," said Mum as she levitated a box to sit near the door.

"Here are my jumpers and some shirts," I said levitating another box to sit on top of the other box.

"And here are the rest of your shirts, your trousers and undergarments," said Hermione levitating a third box on top of the other two.

"Now I have to pack my personal items. Let's see. 'Mione could you please began taking the posters down?"

Hermione nodded and gently, careful not to break anything, began pealing the posters off the wall and folding them. Meanwhile, my mum and I began packing away all my books and photos and all my other junk.

At a quarter to two we were finished and all the boxes were sealed.

"Now your flat has furniture right?" asked Mum.

I nodded. "Yes Mum, it has furniture."

"Okay, now who is going to take the boxes?" asked Hermione.

"I will. I'll shrink them into my pocket and when I arrive I'll enlarge them."

Hermione nodded. "And I'll side-along Apparate you Mrs. Weasley since you don't know where the flat is. I'll Apparate first," said Hermione. Once my mum and my best friend were gone, I shrunk the boxes and placed them in my pocket. I Apparated and landed next to my mum in the valley where Hermione and I had been a few day before.

I took the boxes out of my pocket and enlarged them, making sure no Muggle saw. Mum and Hermione each took one box, which I charmed so they wouldn't be so heavy, and I took two. We walked all the way down to the building and walked in.

The front desk lady smiled and greeted me. I greeted back and headed towards the elevator. When we reached the top floor we got off and I placed the boxes on the ground and took out the key.

I unlocked the door and opened the door. My mum gasped as she walked in.

"Oh, Gin. It's beautiful!"

"I know," was all I said. I set down the boxes on the floor near the couch and Hermione and my mum followed suit.

"Well, I say we all eat lunch here!" I said.

"But your father is going to be here soon," replied Mum.

"Then tell him to come over here. There's a grocery store across from the building, you could buy food and cook here while Hermione and I unpack. It won't take long. What do you say?" I asked.

"I think it's a brilliant idea!" said Hermione.

"Well alright. But, I'm not so good with Muggle money, dear," she said.

"I'll go buy the things for lunch. You stay here with Ginny," offered Hermione.

Mum smiled at Hermione. "Thank you dear."

"No problem. I'll be right back," said Hermione as she grabbed her purse and left.

I pulled some parchment and a quill out of my purse and wrote a quick note to my father telling him to come to my flat for lunch. I wrote the address down to help him get here and sent it with my owl that we sneaked by the front desk lady with an disillusionment charm.

"Was that an owl for your father?" asked Mum. I nodded and levitated the boxes to my room. My mum and I walked into my room and my mum gasped.

"I must say, Gin. This is an amazing flat. You're so grown up," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Mum. Please don't cry," I begged.

My mum quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. Let's get started."

We started opening the boxes and I opened the door to my walk-in closet. We were just finished putting away most of my shirts when Hermione walked in. "Groceries are in the kitchen."

"Oh, well I best get started on lunch. You two finish up here," said Mum before scurrying to the kitchen.

Hermione began putting away my shoes and the rest of my clothes and I began putting away all my hair products, jewelry, perfumes, make-up, etc. in the loo. In about half-an-hour we were finished.

"What are you going to do with the posters?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I'm just going to put it with all my Hogwarts things." She nodded and laid them on my bed.

"Are you missing anything for the flat? Kitchen utensils, towels, flatmate?" she asked.

I look at Hermione suspiciously. "No. The flat came with everything. Literally. Why would you think I need a flatmate?"

"Oh ... I don't know. Maybe you would feel lonely in this big flat," she said looking anywhere but at me.

"No. I'll be okay."

Hermione sighed. It was clear she was beginning to get impatient. "Are you sure?"

"Yes why?"

"God, Ginny! I'm trying to say why don't you find a boyfriend!" she yelled.

I began laughing. "What makes you think I want a boyfriend?"

"Because. Ever since Harry, you haven't even looked at another guy. You should move on," said Hermione looking at me.

"Has Harry moved on?" I asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Has he moved on?" I repeated.

"I ... not really," she squeaked. "I mean. He's pretty good at hiding it, but I don't think he ever truly moved on."

I nodded. "I wasn't going to tell you anything, but we actually talked yesterday in the Quidditch Kick-off," I told her.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Really? I thought you guys were going to ignore each other all night."

I laughed. "We're a little more mature then that, 'Mione. He asked me out."

"What did you say?!"

"I said I would owl him. But I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I was going to talk to Luna about it. I thought maybe she could give me advice, but since I already told you."

"I'm offended you wouldn't come to me about something like this first," said Hermion holding a hand over her heart dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I didn't come to you because you're Harry's best friend. I knew you were going to encourage me to say yes to him."

"I don't see why not. You guys never talked things out after the war. You guys should try again. This time, without Voldemort or any Death Eaters getting in the way. Don't keep him waiting though."

"I won't."

"Good. I'm going to see if your mum needs help in the kitchen," she said standing up. I nodded and she left.

After thinking about it for a few minutes I made up my mind. I grabbed a piece a parchment and wrote something down. I tied the letter addressed to Harry on my owl's leg, that had arrived while Hermione and I were unpacking.

"Deliver this to Harry, Lou," I told him. Lou pecked my finger softly and then flew out the open window.

I went to the kitchen where Mum and Hermione were setting the table. I helped them and a few minutes later, we heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted.

The door opened and Dad and Ron came in, dressed in their work robes. Ron was currently working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Good afternoon!" greeted Ron as he kissed Hermione's cheek. Dad did the same with Mum. "Nice flat, Gin."

"Thanks," I grinned.

"It really is something, hun." agreed Dad looking around.

"Alright. Everybody sit. Lunch is served!" announced Mum. We all sat and filled our plates with spaghetti. Soon the food was gone and the plates were washed. I checked the clock that was hanging on the wall. It read 4:18.

I had sent a letter to Harry telling him that I was free tonight at seven for a nice dinner date. I was waiting for his response, though I didn't want anybody to see in-case they asked questions. Though I wasn't going to kick them out.

"Lunch was nice dear sister of mine, but me and 'Mione should be getting back to the flat," said Ron.

"Hermione and _I,_" corrected Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Hermione and _I,_" he said.

I laughed and nodded. "Alright. See you two some other day," I said as I hugged the both of them goodbye.

"Date tonight with Harry," I whispered into Hermione's ear. I pulled away and winked. She smiled and nodded.

"We should be leaving as well. Thanks for having us. It really is an amazing flat, dear," said Mum bringing me into a bon-crushing hug. I hugged her back. When she pulled away, Dad came up and kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye, Gin," he said as the four of them left the flat.

"Goodbye!"

"Later, sis!"

"Send an owl if you need anything!"

The door closed and I sighed. This was the first time I was alone in my flat since I moved in. I went to the living room and turned on the television. I was about to fall asleep watching a movie when I heard a noise at the window. I opened my eyes to see a white owl at the window.

I stood up and unlocked the window, letting the owl fly in. The owl looked surprisingly a lot like Hedwig. I opened the letter that the owl had attached to it's leg. I unfolded the parchment and read:

_Ginny,_

_ I'm glad you accepted my offer. Pick you up at seven! Dress up nicely ;)_

_ Harry_

I couldn't help but grin. I looked at the clock. Five o'clock. I had two hours to get ready. Turning off the television, I headed to my room and picked out a knee length blue dress that Fleur had given to me as a gift last Christmas. I laid it on my bed and headed to the loo. I jumped into the shower and washed my long red locks.

I took my time since I had two hours until seven. Luckily I had written my address on the letter to Harry so he knew where I lived. I took half-an-hour in the shower. I jumped out and tied my hair into a tight bun. I went into my bedroom and jumped into the beautiful dress after putting on underwear and a bra.

I chose some black heels to go with the dress. Five-thirty-five . I walked into the bathroom and took my hair out of the up-do charming it dry. I took out my straightener and plugged it in the wall. I could do it with my wand, but somethings I like to do the Muggle way.

When my hair was straight I put away the straightener and pulled on some long, silver earrings with a matching necklace that read _'Ginny' _in fancy writing. Next ... make-up. I carefully applied a thin layer of black eyeliner around my eyes and a bit of blue eye-shadow. Lastly I but some blush on my pale cheeks and a bit of lip-gloss. Six o'clock.

Now, I had to wait. I grabbed a thin, black jacket and a black purse, where I put my wand, a quill and a piece of parchment (just in-case), and some mints. I popped a mint in my mouth and went to the living room to watch television while I waited. At six-thirty, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly turned off the T.V and jumped from the sofa. I looked at myself to make sure everything was right. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Harry standing there with a bouquet of flowers, dressed in a Muggle tux.

"Hello. You look ... beautiful," he said handing me the flowers.

"Thanks. You're not looking so bad yourself. Come in," I said stepping out of the way so he can enter. I went to the kitchen and put the flowers in a glass vase with water.

I heard him whistle softly. "Nice place."

"Like it?" I grinned.

"Yeah, when did you move?" he asked.

"Today actually. My parents, Ron and Hermione came over and helped. Well, Mum and 'Mione helped, Dad and Ron came after work."

He nodded. "You have great taste."

I laughed softly. "So where are you going to take me?"

"It's a surprise," he answered cheekily.

"Can I guess?"

"Nope."

"Can I get a hint?"

"Nope. Shall we?" he asked holding his arm out. I smiled and took it. Together we walked down and left the building.

"Are we going to walk?"

"No. We are driving," he answered as he stopped and reached into his pocket, pulling out a set of car keys. I watched as he walked up to a silver Porsche and unlocked the passenger seat. He held it open for me as I sat down. Harry closed the door and walked to the other side, unlocking it and sitting down.

He started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. "So ... how do you feel about being a professional Quidditch player?"

"I feel good. Great actually. It's really fun. How do you like it?"

"I love it. I love that feeling of freedom when I get on a broom. You should understand."

I nodded. "I do. When did you decide you wanted to play Quidditch professionaly?"

"To be honest, at first I wanted to be an Auror. After the war I kind of just wandered around. I visited families who lost somebody in the war. Went to funerals. That kind of stuff. I realized all the dangers of being an Auror, and I didn{t want to do that. My whole life I fought evil and jumped every time I heard a noise. I didn't want to do that anymore. So, I decided Quidditch is what I wanted to do. I kept it out of the public until the season started," he explained.

"Completely understandable."

He glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back. We both stayed silent the rest of the way. About fifteen minutes later he pulled up to a full parking lot in front of an Italian restaurant.

"I hope you like Italian," he said turning off the car.

"I love it," I responded unbuckling my seat-belt and getting out of the car. Harry locked the doors and together, we walked to the front door.

"Good evening sir. How may I help you?" asked a man standing behind a desk in a black tux.

"Hello. I made a reservation. Potter," Harry said.

The man looked at a paper and nodded. "Right here. Potter, table for two. Follow me."

He took us to a small table in the corner of the huge restaurant and handed us two menus. We sat down and looked around the place. It was a gigantic restaurant, with a thousand tables with white tablecloths, and flower vases in the middle. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Nice place," I said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. A little too fancy for my liking, but it's fine,"

I was about to respond when a waitress came up to us with a small notepad. "Drinks?"

"Uh ... red wine for both, please," ordered Harry. He looked at me to see if it was okay and I nodded.

"Alright. Do you guys need a little longer to look at the menu?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you," I said. She smiled and nodded and walked away.

I opened the menu and scanned the thousands of options. "This pizza looks good."

Harry nodded. "So does the Chicken Parmesan."

"What should we get?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Both?"

I laughed. "Both?"

He nodded and grinned. "I don't see why not."

"You're crazy. I'm going to order the Chicken Parmesan. You?"

"I think I'm going to order ... some raviolis. Looks good."

I nodded. The waitress came up and placed two cups and a bottle of wine on the table, along with a basket of bread rolls and butter. "Decide yet?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll have the Chicken Parmesan," I said.

She scribbled something down and nodded. "Good choice. You, sir?"

"I'll have the raviolis."

Again, she scribbled something down. "Any appetizers?"

"Fried Calamari looks good. Yeah?" asked Harry. I nodded.

"Okay. Your food be here soon."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," she said before walking off with our order.

"Ever try Fried Calamari?" I asked.

"Nope. You?"

I shook my head. Harry smiled and poured some wine in the two cups, handing me one. I took a small sip. "This is some really nice wine," I said.

Harry nodded. "I'm not much of a wine drinker. I prefer firewhiskey or butterbeer, but this is good."

We talked and drank while we waited for our food. Soon the appetizer came and in a few seconds it was gone, along with the bread rolls. After waiting a while our food finally came and we happily dug in.

"This is better than my mum's food. Don't tell my mum though," I said.

"Don't worry. I won't," he said winking at me. I blushed slightly and he grinned. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I was really enjoying myself. And I must say, there is nobody else I would rather enjoy myself with other than Harry.

* * *

After Harry payed for the food and wine, we left. I was about to walk towards the car, when Harry grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why don't we take a walk? There's a park near here. We can walk. Want to?"

"Sure."

He grabbed my hand and began walking in the other direction. I followed him as we walked down the almost empty street. "Have fun?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Maybe we can do it again some other time?"

"I'd like that."

He grinned. We've been walking for about five minutes before we reached the park. It was completely empty. Harry began walking in a random direction and we ended up in a playground for kids. I followed Harry as he sat down on a swing. I did the same. I began swinging myself slowly.

I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and I turned around and saw Harry smiling down at me. He gave me a small push. I smiled. A comfortable silence fell over us as he pushed me. Then he grabbed my waist and slowed the swing down.

I got up and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry," he blurted out.

I stared at him confused. "What for?"

"Everything. Not contacting you after the war. I was being stupid."

I shook my head. "You already apologized for that, Harry."

"I know, it's just ..."

"Just what?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Saying sorry just didn't seem like enough."

"It's fine, Harry. Really. I understand. Of course it hurt, but it's all in the past. Okay?"

He nodded. "Were you always this forgiving?"

I shrugged. Slowly he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?"

I blushed and smiled. "Maybe."

"It's late. We should get going," he said. I nodded and we walked in silence back to the car. Neither of us said anything until we reached the building of my flat.

"Well ... I guess this is goodnight," I said.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Goodnight, Harry," I said getting out of the car. I was about to walk in, when I heard a car door open and close.

"Ginny."

I turned around and saw Harry coming over to me. "Is something wrong?"

"No I ... I just ... are you free tomorrow?" he stuttered.

"Um - I don't know. I have Quidditch practice early tomorrow morning, and I don't get out until five."

Harry nodded. "Oh okay. Well, owl me when you are free. We should go out again sometime. I mean, if you want to," he added quickly.

"Of course I want to. I'll owl you."

"Alright," he said. "Goodnight, Gin."

"Goodnight, Harry."

He turned around and walked back to the car. I smiled and walked into the building. "Good evening, ," greeted the lady at the front desk. I learned earlier that her name was Amanda.

"Good evening, Amanda. And please, call me Ginny," I told her.

"Alright, Ginny. How your date?" she asked smiling.

"Great."

"I should hope so. He's quite the looker."

"Yes, he is. And he's also taken."

"Don't worry. I have my own husband," laughed Amanda. I laughed with her.

"Well, I'm going to head up. I'm tired. Good night!" I said getting into the elevator.

"Goodnight!"

I got off on my floor and hurried to my flat. Once I got there, I went to my room and quickly took off my dress. I changed into a black vest and pink pajama pants. With a flick of my wand the make-up disappeared off my face.

Yawning, I climbed under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N- YAY! They're together! Kind of. Next chapter, is another date with Harry & Ginny and dinner at the Weasleys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! The next chapter won't be up for a while because I'm working on my other story, Harry and Ginny's Sixth Year. I'll try though!**

**Goodbye! xxx**

_~Carolina_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at practice the only thing I could think about was my date with Harry. I had a wonderful time and he said he wanted to do it again. The problem was my busy Quidditch schedule. I had no time for another date with Harry. Not until maybe next week. That reminds me, I had to be at The Burrow this Sunday for dinner. I wonder if Harry would be there. Probably. It would be pretty awkward.

"OI, WEASLEY!," shouted Gwenog.

I looked up. "What?"

She glared at me. "There are _three _chasers, but it seems that only _two _have their head in the game. CONCENTRATE!"

"Right. Sorry," I said flying back to my place. Sam glanced at me with a questioning look on her face. I shook my head, telling her it was nothing. She nodded and looked away.

For the rest of practice, I managed to not let my thoughts drift to Harry. We spent the three hours working on new twists and loops that Gwenog thought might help us with our game against the Appleby Arrows in two weeks.

Gwenog had the chasers work on the Sloth Grip Roll to avoid Bludgers, which we all learned very quickly, and the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, which took us a while to master. Since we finished early, Gwenog had us work on the Woollongong Shimmy as well.

Meanwhile, Hailey worked on the Wronski Feint and Jenny and Amber worked on the Bludger Backbeat. I watched as Gwenog worked on the Starfish and Stick and I had to admit, she was pretty talented. Ron could never pull off that tactic.

For about three hours we worked on those tactics and when we were all sore and tired, Gwenog blew her whistle. I flied down with everyone and we landed in front of Gwenog.

"Tired?" she asked.

We all nodded our heads and she laughed. "Good. Why don't you guys take a ten minute break and when you get back, everyone of you will show the tactic or tactics you were practicing these past three hours. Go!"

I followed Sam and Tori to the lockers and opened my locker. I took out my sandwich that I had packed for lunch and set it on a bench. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face before going back to get my lunch. When I walked out, everyone was sitting down and eating. I took a seat next to Sam and Hailey and unwrapped my sandwich. In a few minutes it was gone, along with my bottle of pumpkin juice. For the last minutes of our break I chatted with Sam about the new skills while we stretched our sore muscles.

"Alright! Break is over, get back on the pitch!" yelled Gwenog.

I grabbed my broom, like all the other girls and followed Gwenog onto the pitch. "First up, Seeker!" she said pointing at Hailey. Hailey mounted her broom and flied up to the air. The rest of the team stood their watching as Hailey performed the Wronski Feint flawlessly. When she finished, we all clapped.

When we all finished showing off our skills, Gwenog told us to sit. Which we all did. "Alright. Those tactics were amazing. I know most of you are probably thinking why I wanted you guys to learn them since you were already familiar with them. But I'm telling you now ... _every single _little thing counts in a game. You lot might think that knowing how to dodge a Bludger isn't important, but it can cost you your life. Okay, I'm exaggerating a little. You won't die if you get hit by a Bludger, but you _can_ get seriously injured. This week, we will focus on those little things. Questions?" _  
_

Jenny raised her hand. "Yes?" asked Gwenog.

"What kind of little things?"

"Things like dodging Bludgers, avoiding smashing into another player, learning how to confuse the other team. Stuff like that. By the end of the week, you girls will know every tactic in the book. Anymore question?" she explained.

Nobody raised their hand. "Good, now I want everyone to leave their brooms on the ground or whatever."

Confused, everyone did as they were told and left their broom lying somewhere. "Jenny, Amber and Hailey ... come stand over here. I want you three to begin doing push-ups."

"How many?" asked Hailey.

"Until I blow my whistle. Begin," the girls dropped and begin. "And you three are with me. We're going to run laps around the pitch. Let's go!" I got up and exchanged a look with Tori. For the rest of practice, Gwenog had us do different exercises. Push-ups, laps, sit-ups and even jumping jacks. By the end of practice we were all sweating and tired.

"Nice practice everyone!" congratulated Gwenog. "Go home! All of you, practice starts at one o'clock tomorrow instead of eleven so go and have a good nights sleep."

I didn't even bother changing out of my practice robes. I grabbed my bag, said bye to everyone and left. When I reached my flat I threw my duffle bag onto my bed and went to the bathroom. I stripped off my robes and with a flick of my wand they disappeared with the rest of the laundry. After my shower I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing.

I sighed. I was starving but I had nothing to eat. I was about to pick up the house phone and order something when I heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" I yelled. I unlocked the door and opened the door. "Harry?!"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Uh ... hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just got back from practice, I was going to go get a bite to eat and I came to see if you wanted to join me. I know you said you would owl me when you were free but ... have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"No, I got back from practice a little while ago. I was going to order some food. So to answer your question, no. I haven't eaten yet."

"Great, so you want to go and eat something?"

"Sure, just let me go change," I said when I realized I was in some pajama pants and a vest. "Come in."

Harry walked in and shut the door behind him. He was dressed in some jeans and a black t-shirt. "I'll be right back."

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white vest. I pulled on some short black boots and a black leather jacket. As I walked back to the living room, I tied my hair into a messy ponytail. "Ready?" I asked Harry. He smiled and nodded.

We walked out and I locked the door with my keys before putting them in my pocket. "So, how was your day?" I asked.

"Tiring. My coach has us working hard for our game with Caerphilly Catapults in a few days."

I nodded. "Yeah, Gwenog is too. My muscles are sore. I can barely move."

He laughed. "So are mine believe me. When is your first game?" he asked.

"The 20th. It's a Saturday, I believe. Against the Arrows. I read in the Daily Prophet that the Falcons play on Friday, right?"

He nodded. "Are you going?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I don't think so, why?"

"Well, if you want to go, I can find a way to get tickets. I already got two for Ron and Hermione, finding another one won't be a problem."

"Only if you come to my first game," I said as we walked down the street.

"Deal," he said grinning. I smiled back.

As we walked down the street, he grabbed my hand. I glanced over to him but he was looking away. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"There is a small diner about two blocks away. Isn't huge, but the food is great."

"Sounds good to me." We walked in silence until we reached a diner named 'Carl's Diner'. As soon as we walked in a waiter came up to us and led us to a booth in the back of the diner.

"My name is Zac, and I'll be your waiter," said the waiter handing us two menus. He was about 6 feet tall with short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be around 20 years old. "Drinks?"

"I'll have a pink lemonade," I said.

"You sir?"

"Just some coke."

"Very well. I'll be over with your drinks in a minute," he said smiling at me.

"I don't like him," said Harry when the waiter left.

"What? You don't even know him," I said.

"So ... I just don't like him."

I rolled my eyes and opened my menu. "Everything looks so good." I said as I scanned the many choices. The waiter came back and placed our drinks on the table.

"Figured out what you want yet?" he asked.

"Fish and Chips," ordered Harry.

"And for the lovely lady?" said the waiter winking at me. I saw Harry's jaw clench out of the corner of my eye. What was that about?

"Um, I'll have a hamburger and fries, please."

"Your food will be ready in a bit," said Zac before walking away. Harry glared at the mans retreating back.

"What is your problem?" I asked him.

"I don't have a problem. What are you talking about?"

"Why are you glaring at the waiter?"

"I'm not!"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right!" Harry didn't respond. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked in a softer voice.

Harry smiled. "Yeah."

I nodded and took a sip from my cup and waited for our food to arrive. After I finished I stood up along with Harry and walked towards the exit. Harry paid the waiter and we were about to leave when Zac stopped us. "Here's my number. Call me sometime, yeah?" he said handing me a piece of paper.

I fake smiled and left. "He seemed to like you," stated Harry.

"He was just being friendly."

Harry snorted. "People just don't give their number to strangers if they're being friendly."

"Well why would you care anyways?" I was really starting to get angry with him.

"I don't!"

"Then stop making a big deal about it!"

"I'm not!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. For the rest of the walk to my flat, we didn't say a word. When we entered the building, Amanda greeted us. I just smiled and climbed into the elevator with Harry behind me. "You don't have to accompany me all the way to my flat," I said coldly.

"I know," he said in a quiet voice. With a ding, the elevator doors opened and I walked out. I took my keys out my pocket and unlocked the door.

"Well, bye," I said turning back to Harry.

"Bye. I'm sorry. About today," he said.

"Why did it bother you so much?" I asked.

Harry looked down at his feet and muttered something. "What?" I asked.

"I was jealous. I'm sorry."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. He looked at me confused. "What's so funny?"

I stopped laughing. Biting my lip, I shook my head. "Nothing. Just ... _why _were you jealous?"

"Want to know the truth?" he asked. I nodded. "Because I still have feelings for you," he said softly. I stood there shocked for a few seconds before snapping out of my trance.

I smiled. "So do I."

"Really?!"

I laughed. "Yes, really."

He smiled and leaned down placing a small kiss on my cheek. He pulled away slightly so our faces were an inch apart. Slowly his lips descended on mine. The kiss was soft and gentle. It lasted about three minutes and when we separated, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He grinned at me and his green eyes twinkled. "So ... um- I guess I'll see you at the game on Friday?" he asked.

I nodded. "If not before. If we're not too busy."

He smiled. "Bye. Sleep well," he said giving me a quick kiss.

I grinned. "Bye, you too."

Harry turned around and walked back to the elevator. Before he went in he turned around and flashed me a grin. I grinned back and he disappeared.

I walked back into my flat and locked the door. I changed into pajamas and fell asleep watching a movie on the couch.

* * *

I woke up around eleven the next day and decided to go visit my mother since I didn't have to be at practice until one. After dressing up in some black tights and a green Holyhead t-shirt I disapparated to The Burrow.

"Hello, Mum!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. Silence.

"Mum?!" I yelled up the stairs. Nothing.

I went outside and saw my parents, along with Fleur and Bill sitting down on some chairs drinking tea. "'Ello Ginny!" said Fleur.

"Hey!" I greeted hugging them each.

"Sit, Gin." said Dad pulling another chair towards them. I sat down and Mum handed me a tea cup.

"Aren't you supposed to be at practice?" asked Bill.

"Practice doesn't start until one. Gives me a little more free time," I said taking a sip out of my tea.

I begin talking to my mother and Fleur about France while Bill and my father talked about Gringotts. "Oh, we're all out of pies. Ginny would you mind helping me get some more?" asked Mum.

I stood and followed my mum to the kitchen. While Mum took out the pies of the oven she asked me about the new flat. "It's fine. I enjoy living it. When I am in it, anyways. I spend most of time at practice."

Mum nodded. "Look, Ginny. You know about the Sunday dinner, right?" I nodded. "Well, I know you haven't been here for those since last year because you've been at Hogwarts, but I am expecting you to be here on Sunday. Understood?"

I nodded again. "Okay. And you know, Harry is going to be here, too."

I nodded again, but more slowly this time. "I know."

"Just warning you. I know you two haven't talked since last year and ... everything."

"We have talked since then."

My mum looked up, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, really. We saw each other at the Quidditch Kick-off. He asked me to dinner and we went and yesterday we went out after I came back from practice," I explained.

My mum looked at me with her hands on her hips. "And why am I just hearing this, young lady?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because, I knew you'd make a big deal about it. We just went out on two dates. It doesn't mean anything, okay? Just leave it alone."

"Well, have you kissed yet?" she asked.

"Mum!"

"What? I was just asking. Answer the question."

"Once or twice," I said.

"Are you going to the game?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"Hmm ...," I heard my mum say. I looked up to see my mum smirking while she placed the pies on a tray. I glared at her but she just ignored me and handed me the tray. "Take this while I take the tea."

I turned around and walked out the back door, careful not to spill the pies.

* * *

The next couple of days passed by fast. I got up, had breakfast, went to practice, came back, took a shower, ate and fell asleep. On Thursday, Harry had sent me a ticket for his first game today and, thankfully, I didn't have practice. After eating a quick breakfast, I grabbed a jacket just in case it got chilly and Disapparated.

I arrived at the pitch and handed the guard my ticket and he let me in. While I began walking towards my seat where I would meet the rest of the family, I looked up at the sky. It was pretty warm today with no clouds at all. I didn't think the jacket was necessary.

I reached my seat and I immediately saw my parents and all my brothers, minus Charlie and of course Fred, with their wives or girlfriends. I greeted them all before taking a seat in between Hermione and Fleur.

"I'm surprised you're here, Gin," said Ron.

I shrugged. "I didn't have practice today, and well I decided to come and check out our competition."

"Where'd you get the ticket?" asked George.

"Uh, Gwenog," I lied.

"Oh, right. Perks of being in your position, I guess," said Ron.

I laughed. "Jealous?" I teased.

He turned and looked at me. "No! I am very happy with my job just so you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Shhh, it's starting!" said Hermione.

I looked out and saw the teams coming out of the changing rooms.

"And there goes the Falcon team with their new seeker Harry Potter!" said the announcer.

I watched Harry fly a lap around the pitch and smiled. "The game begins! The Falcons chaser, John, has the Quaffle and heads towards the goal posts! And he scores! 10 to 0 to the Falcons!"

* * *

The game finished after about two hours. Falcons won, 250 - 170. My whole family was standing near the pitch waiting for Harry. "Uh ... I'll be right back," I told them. I wanted to go see Harry in the changing rooms before he left so I could congratulate him in private.

"Really? You're not just saying that you're going to be right back and then leave so you don't have to face Harry?" asked Ron.

Everyone became silent. Hermione and Mum, who were the only ones who knew about Harry and I kept on glancing at me. "What? No, I was't going to do that! Not that it's any of your business anyway!" I shouted at him.

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "Sorry," he mumbled. I glared at him and turned around when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Harry looking down at me and smiling softly.

"Hi, Ginny," he said.

I opened my mouth a few times before responding, "Hi," in a small voice. He smirked and I glared at him, thankful that my back was towards my family. The silence was cut when Hermione came up and hugged Harry.

"Congratulations, Harry! You did great. You were truly amazing!"

Everyone came up and either hugged Harry or patted him on the back, congratulating him. "Well, we should be going, Harry. Thanks for the tickets! See you on Sunday!" said Percy's wife Audrey.

"Yes, we should get going, as well. Bye, Harry! Bye, everyone!" said Bill. Soon everyone was gone, except Ron, Hermione, Harry and myself.

"We should go celebrate. Grab a couple drinks, yeah?" said Ron.

Harry glanced at me quickly. "Uh ... I don't know, Ron. I'm pretty tired."

"Oh c'mon! Just for a few minutes. It won't hurt!"

"Ron, it's four in the afternoon! And stop using Harry as an excuse to get drunk!" scolded Hermione.

"I'm not! I'm just saying we should go out and celebrate!" defended Ron.

"I'll stop by at night. We can order some dinner or something. That way I can get some rest," said Harry.

"That's a great idea, Harry," said Hermione.

"Would you like to join us, Ginny?" asked Harry.

I looked up, surprised. "Uh ... I - I don't know."

"C'mon. It'll be fun," he said.

"Yeah, Ginny. Why don't you join us?" asked Hermione.

"Um ... okay, sure."

"Brilliant. Eight tonight! Goodbye you two!" said Ron as he and Hermione walked towards the Apparation point.

"I'm glad you came," said Harry.

I smiled. "Why wouldn't I? Congratulations, you were brilliant!" I said hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly. "Your flat?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and pulled away before walking towards the Apparation point and Disapparated to my flat. When I arrived I sat down on my couch and a minute later Harry appeared. He walked up to me and kissed me deeply. When we separated, I grinned. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I just really wanted to kiss you," he said.

I smiled and pulled him down to sit next to me. I snuggled up against him and laid my head on his chest. "When are we going to tell everyone that we're seeing each other?" I asked.

I felt him shrug underneath me. "I don't know. Whenever you want to is fine."

"Sunday dinner?"

He didn't respond right away. "If you want to, then okay. Sunday dinner it is."

I grinned and sat up to kiss him. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Wait here. You can watch TV or something. There's some food in the fridge if you're hungry!" I said as I walked to my room.

"Okay!" I heard him say.

I quickly jumped into the shower after picking out my clothes. After twenty minutes, I finished and got out. I charmed my hair dry and tied it into a bun. I grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around myself before opening the door.

What I saw surprised me. Harry was laying down on my bed, sleeping. The sound of the door must have woken him up because his eyes fluttered opened. "Hey," he said yawning.

"Uh- hi."

He stood up and stretched. "I was just looking around the flat to see how it was and I laid down on your bed to see how it was. I guess I fell asleep. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

I laughed. "It's fine. What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "Four fourty-five."

I nodded. "We still have about three hours until we have to go to Ron and Hermione's."

"I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed," said Harry as he left the room, closing the door.

I quickly dress up in Muggle jeans and a gray sweater. I brushed my hair and left the room. When I reached my living room, I saw Harry watching TV. I sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" I said.

"Uhh ... is it my most favorite girl in the world?" he asked.

"Depends, who is your most favorite girl in the world?" I asked.

He turned around and pulled me over the couch. I laughed and he kissed me. "You."

"Me? Really?"

He laughed. "Yes, you!"

I sat up and kissed him quickly. "So what do you want to do? We have about three hours."

I saw Harry's eyes twinkle. "I think I have an idea," he said before leaning in.

* * *

For the next three hours we talked and snogged for a while before it came time to go. "Should I Apparate first so they don't suspect anything?" asked Harry.

"Sure."

Harry came over and gave me a quick kiss before disapparating. I waited a few minutes and then disapparated. I landed in Ron and Hermione's living room. Harry was already there and the three turned around and greeted me.

"We rented a few movies to watch. A funny one, a scary one and a action movie. Which one first?" asked Ron.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Harry?"

"I don't know. Funny one. What are we going to order?"

"We were going to wait for you two before ordering," said Ron as he put the movie in the DVD.

"Pizza or Chinese?" asked Hermione.

"Chinese," said Ron.

"Is Chinese okay?"

I nodded and so did Harry. "Alright." Hermione picked up the phone and dialed a Chinese Restaurants number. A minute later she sighed and hung up. "They're not answering, I'm just going to drive there. You want to come, Gin?"

I nodded and stood up. "Okay, we'll be right back boys. Don't make a mess."

I laughed and Hermione and I left. I got into the passengers seat and Hermione turned the car on. "So ...," said Hermione.

"So what?" I responded.

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me how your date with Harry went."

I sighed and smiled. "It went okay."

Hermione glanced at me. "_Just _okay?"

"Well, fine, more than okay. It was great. I really enjoyed myself."

Hermione beamed. "So are you two together?"

"We haven't really talked about it."

Hermione nodded and pulled up to a small little place. We got out the car and walked in the restaurant. After ordering, we quickly left and drove back to the boys. In the living room, Harry and Ron were playing wizarding chess. "Finally! I thought you guys were never coming back," said Ron standing up while Harry quickly stashed the game away.

I set the food on the coffee table and sat down. "Alright, I'll get plates." Hermione came back with four plates and gave each of us one. I began piling food on my plate and so did the others. After everyone had their food, Hermione turned off the lights and turned the movie on. Hermione was snuggled up next to Ron, and I was sitting next to Harry. I looked at Harry and when he felt my eyes on him turned his head to look at me. He grinned and winked. I grinned as well and turned back to the movie.

* * *

At around 2 am, Ron and Hermione were fast asleep. I glanced at Harry and saw that his eyes were starting to droop. I nudged him and his eyes opened. "What?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Tired?" He nodded. "C'mon, why don't we go home?"

"Mine or yours?"

"Mine. I'll leave a note for Ron and Hermione telling them that we both went home." We both stood up and I quickly wrote a note and placed it on the coffee table.

"Won't we wake them up by Apparating?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter." Harry walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Apparating," he said simply before I felt the familiar sensation of Apparating. We landed in my room and Harry quickly let go of me and fell on the bed. I laughed softly.

"At least take off your shoes, Potter," I said before going to the bathroom to change into some pajamas.

When I came back Harry was under the covers sleeping soundly. I quickly slipped in next to him and closed my arms. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I snuggled in next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and reached out to Harry, but I only touched air. I opened my eyes and noticed the bed was empty except for a small note with a red rose. I smiled and picked up the note.

_Ginny,_

_ Good morning! Come to the kitchen._

Confused, I stood up and slipped into my slippers before walking out. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Harry standing in front of the oven, cooking. I went and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Taking over my kitchen already?" I teased.

He turned around to face me, pulling me close and kissed me. "Yes," he said when we pulled apart. "There's some coffee over there," he said pointing to the counter. I smiled and turned around to pour myself some coffee. I leaned on the counter and sipped my coffee.

"What are you making?"

"Eggs with bacon and waffles," he answered as he opened the oven and pulled out the waffles. He placed two waffles on two plates before putting the eggs and the bacon neatly next to the waffles. I watched as he placed both plates on the table and sat down. I sat down across form him and began eating. "Like it?"

I nodded. "It's delicious. I had no idea you could cook."

"Hermione taught me. And your mum taught me a bit as well."

I nodded. "So ... you know yesterday when 'Mione and I went to get the food, she asked me how my date with you went."

Harry dropped his fork and looked at me. "Hermione knows?"

I nodded. I had totally forgotten that he didn't know that Hermione knew! "So does my mum. Why? Did you not want them to know?"

"No, I just didn't know that's all. It's fine though. You were saying?"

"Right ... so she asked me if we were a couple and I told her that we didn't talk about it. But I think we should talk about it because the Sunday dinner at The Burrow is today."

Harry stared at me. It was obvious he was confused. "Well ... I thought we were a couple," he said.

"Well ... we haven't talked about it."

Harry got up and I thought he was going to leave when he pulled me up from my seat and kissed me. "What's there to talk about? I like you, you like me. I want to be with you, and you want to be with me."

"So, we're together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of my voice.

He laughed and kissed me again. "I would like that, very much."

I grinned and kissed him. "Great, well ... I'm going to go get dressed."

He nodded. "I'm going to go back to my flat and shower. I'll see you at The Burrow, alright?" I nodded and kissed him one last time before he Disapparated and I went to go get ready.

* * *

After getting showered and dressed, I quickly washed the plates before walking out and locking the door. When I reached the lobby, Amanda greeted me like always and so did I. I walked out to the busy streets and began walking. I reached the alley I always Apparated to and Disapparated.

I landed in front of The Burrow and I opened the door. I saw a flash of red before I was squeezed by all my brothers. They all pulled and away and grinned down at me. "Hey, Gin-Gin!" said George.

I laughed and smiled at all of them. "Hey! Missed me I see."

"'Course we did!" said Bill.

I laughed and headed to the living room to greet my dad. After greetings were done, I sat down next to Hermione and began talking with her. I heard the door open and I turned my head. Harry had walked in and was already greeting everyone. I caught his eyes and I grinned. He grinned back.

"Oh, Harry! Just in time! Dinner's ready!" said Mum. Everyone hurried to the dining room and I sat down. Harry sat down next to me on my right and Fleur sat on my left. We all ate quickly and soon the food was gone.

While my mum was in the kitchen getting dessert, I cleared my throat. Everyone turned to look at me. "I ...," I began nervously. I felt Harry grab my hand under the table and smiled slightly. "Harry and I are dating!" I blurted out.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry I'm late**


End file.
